


[K] - Kingmaker

by Pandan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Magic and Science, Minor Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan
Summary: [set after K: Return of Kings]Adolf K. Weissman/Isana Yashiro knew that destroying the Dresden Slate would have unforeseen consequences on the world, yet he went about it anyway as a means of stopping the reckless Green King. Yet, at the same time, he didn't expect to wake up in a room surrounded by familiar faces and new ones.But, Yashiro speaks for everyone when he has more than a few questions. Who is this young man who seems to have the ability to manipulate reality? Why has he now decided to appear? And, why is he calling himself 'the Kingmaker'?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. [K]indle

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after K: Return of Kings and if you're unfamiliar or want to go and rewatch the anime: The canonical story order is [1. K: Seven Stories 2. K 3. K: Missing Kings 4. K: Return of Kings]. My recommended watch order is [1) K 2) K: Seven Stories 3) Missing Kings 4) Return of Kings.]
> 
> The original author, Lena is no longer interested in writing fanfiction - so we've adopted the story! Go check out her original works, will you - she's @LenaMariLee pretty much everywhere!

“I think I’ve finally achieved it, Lieutenant,” a foreign-looking man smiled, “Misguided we were, but it’s done. The dream we began all those years ago…this world may finally be at peace.”

In the quietness of a bonsai garden – the man with silver hair and grey eyes sat quietly, sipping a cup of green tea. Besides him was another cup – and he glanced over at that space quite fondly. His expression was bittersweet, yet his eyes smiled all the same.

“The remaining members of Jungle have been captured or gone into hiding. We’ve yet to see the impact of the Dresden Slate’s destruction on Japan’s Economy or it’s day-to-day operations. The long-term consequences of my actions haunt me still, dear friend.

It’s been a year since that day. Do you believe I’ve become a teacher? At Ashinaka High School I teach Physics and German. Neko will start her second year in a few weeks. Kurou is still unsure about his path, but I have faith it will guide him to something remarkable.

Our relationship with HOMRA and Scepter 4 remain in good standing. Miss Anna is using this as an opportunity to clean up Shikaku City. Munakata says Scepter 4 is essentially a secret police force now.”

The man smiled widely – finishing his tea in a large gulp before placing the cup down. He grabbed his bright red umbrella, smiling at the space once more.

“This world is at peace, Lieutenant. And it will be this way for a long time yet. You needn’t worry, I’m no longer running away. Thank you for all you’ve done, dear friend.”

The slender-framed man began to walk out of the garden – only for a bright light to flash.

Other than the stream of water flowing from the bamboo pipe, the room was still. There was no trace that the silver-haired man was there at all – save for a singular red umbrella, rolling on the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a mostly quiet bar (save for the gentle jazz playing on the speakers), a young girl sat on a bar stool – crimson eyes focused singularly on four red marbles.

“Anna,” the voice from behind the bar called out, “What’s the matter? You seem distracted.”

She looked quite frail – hair as white as snow and skin equally as pale. It contrasted greatly with her frilly black and red dress. Her finger brushed against the marble – eyes watching diligently as they rolled towards each other.

“The King of Kings…he’s coming,” she muttered, “What’s started?”

The bartender took a long drag of his cigarette – a sigh escaping him as he out it in the ash tray nearby. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair – eyes falling to the side in mild annoyance. Before he formed another sentence, the girl raised her eyebrows as if surprised.

“I need to go meet the King.”

The man smiled, “I won’t stop you…just stay safe, alright? Call us if there’s trouble.”

“Thank you.”

She grabbed her marbles and stormed out of the bar – without even thinking to grab anything else. He looked on with a small smile – carefully wiping the shot glass in his hand. His eyes fell to the pictures on their wall. Decorated fondly with memories of times long gone.

The door clicked open, and this time he turned to face it. A young man with boyish features entered, slugging a baseball bat angrily behind him.

“Ah, it’s you, Yata. I thought Anna forgot something.”

“Anna went outside? I didn’t see her on my way back.” He replied quizzically.

“She just left a minute ago…”

Their eyes went wide.

* * *

On the opposite end of the city – in a fancy-looking building, a well-kept man with dark blue hair and violet eyes looked at a shogi board contemplatively. His opponent, a handsome-faced black-haired and blue-eyed boy sighed with great annoyance.

Adorned both in glasses and similar blue coats, it would be easy to think that they were related.

“Munakata,” the raven-coloured boy groaned, “Why am I here?”

“To play shogi, of course, Fushimi-kun.”

“To play shogi, Fushimi-kun.”

The younger clicked his tongue, “Is there a reason you’re interrupting my workday with your games, Captain?”

“A recent conversation with Isana Yashiro has enlightened me that I must spend more time with those I treasure.”

“With all due respect, have you started taking drugs?”

The older man laughed, a deep hearty chuckle as he moved his piece across the board.

“The only drugs I’m taking are the ones assigned by my physician.” He retorted, “I find your humour rather delightful, Fushimi. You’re just a ball of sunshine to be around.”

“The only delightful thing about this conversation is that I’m still getting paid.”

“We can arrange for you not too.”

Once he realized he lost the game, the younger man clicked his tongue and groaned. He folded his arms – throwing himself backwards onto the tatami mat and stared at the ceiling. The older of the two smiled, pushing up his glasses as he looked at the other.

“Life is so boring.” The younger man moaned, “Why can’t we go back to killing each other, it was way more entertaining.”

"You can always spar with me if you desire entertainment, Fushimi-kun.”

“I wished for entertainment, not a death, Captain.”

In that quiet room, the only thing to be heard was the click of a clock as its hands moved slowly. Suddenly, there was a knock and a click as someone entered. A beautiful woman with a large chest, blonde hair wrapped up neatly and her blue eyes sparkling.

“Captain, I brought the papers you asked for-” She paused dead in her tracks, “Captain Munakata? Fushimi?”

The papers in her hand fell to the floor immediately, as she stood there in disbelief. To her eyes, there was no one in the room but you could feel the lingering presence of someone who was once there. Maybe it was the way their sabres were placed against the floor or the way the wooden pieces were placed against the board.

But there was no one there now, even if you could still smell the subtle whispers of cologne. 

* * *

Under the fading embers of a twilight sky, a young boy hummed loudly as walked the edge of a skyscraper. His was a graceful performance – akin to an acrobat on a tight-rope. He smiled from ear to ear.

“Human beings are so boring,” he said with an energetic tone, “All this technology, all this power – and they only ever play silly games. Oh well, it’s not like I don’t enjoy watching them!”

The wind rustled his messy silver-coloured hair, pushing up his white hoodie and exposing his dark skin. His bright blue eyes shined with hints of green as he watched the world move along, city lights illuminating the twilight and cars busily driving by.

“It’s rude to keep my guests waiting,” he laughed, “Then again, when have I ever cared about pleasantries? Seven colours, seven kings. Seven destinies to watch unfold.”

Cheerfully, he threw himself backwards – falling from the top of the skyscraper with a bright smile. His hair now black and his eyes slate grey, he opened his arms widely.

“What colours will your people show me this time, Arthur?”


	2. [K]aleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kaleidoscope of colours blurred before him, and it was then he knew. And the others around him knew too. They were no longer in "their" world. Wherever they were, this “Kingmaker” had absolute control of it.

_"Weissman, do you believe in god?"_

The man of shoulder-length silver hair paused, his hand directly above the albino mice he was feeding delicately. He turned his head to the tanned-skinned Lieutenant, who looked to him with eyes of scepticism and contemplation. Weissman smiled, ever so gently petting the mice as he closed their cage.

 _“I wonder,”_ he held his chin, _“I’ve never thought about it seriously before. What do you believe, Lieutenant?”_

_“I’d like to believe there is one,”_ the tall man folded his arms _, “and if there is a god up there, I want to believe their listening to us.”_

_“That would be a pleasant thought, wouldn’t it? From the perspective of a psychist and scientist, I’m inclined to disagree. Then again, there are so many wonderful things that humanity may never explain.”_

The Lieutenant’s eyes narrowed at him, _“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying, but I am inclined to ask, what type of god allows suffering?”_

His gray eyes fell to his mice, looking at them with a sense of fondness. In the awkward air of the stuffed laboratory, theirs was a world that seemed wide and freeing. He looked out the window, at the azures above the town and wispy clouds that lined them – a smile on his face. Walking towards the window, he reached his hand out to grab the sky. His friend, the Lieutenant, looked at him with a puzzled expression.

_“The type of god that desires that we grow from it.”_

_**"Hey, Mister, are you alright?"** _

His eyes shot open, a blurry daze of colours gathered around him as the lingering memory faded from his head. A blurred figure was before him, and he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Lieutenant?”

Their shape was about the same, yet something about them was entirely different.

“Is he oxygen deprived? Should I attempt CPR?”

His eyes cleared up more and he was met with a concerned pair of thin brown eyes, looking down at him through shaded sunglasses. Their owner was a man of milk-chocolate skin, his dark dreads tied into a messy bun. This man helped him rise up slowly, clutching his head tightly.

Where was he? When did he pass out?

“Mister, are you with me? Are you alright?”

“Other than a mild headache, I’m quite fine,” he said as he scratched the back of his head, “Thank you for your assistance, Mister…?”

“Most people call me Law,” the young man smiled, “so I’d appreciate if you called me that too.”

He offered a polite smile in return, “Then it would be Shiro for me. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Law.”

With his vision settled, he began to look around the room – granted there wasn’t much to see. A room with grey walls and grey tiles, he himself on a thin grey futon on the ground. There was seemingly no door or windows of any kind. Just a single white lightbulb that hung on the ceiling, barely illuminating the confined space. His eyes wandered to Law, what a handsome young man.

His attractiveness came with his composure, a giant and well-built figure that leaned against the grey wall. The gold embellishments of his sunglasses and nose-piercing stood out against his skin nicely. There was something elegant about him. Despite the casualness of his dark leather jacket and black ripped jeans, the colourful printed fabric of his inner shirt made him seem sophisticated. Or was it the golden watch that brought his ensemble together?

Either way, Law was a pretty sight and he had to stop himself from getting too distracted by staring at him.

“Er,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Do you have any idea where we are?”

“I’m at a lost myself. I just arrived in my hotel from Haneda Airport,” Law took off his sunglasses, folding them into his jacket-pocket, “I fell onto the bed and drifted asleep. Next thing, I’m here.”

“Haneda, huh? Where are you visiting Japan from? Are you on vacation?”

“I may not look like it, but I’m actually third-generation Japanese-American,” Law laughed, “My grandmother fled during World War 2 while her husband worked for the Imperial Army. She recently passed away.”

He frowned, “I’m sorry for your loss. Were you and her close?”

“Yeah, my father and mother died when I was very young. She raised me by herself and taught me Japanese. She loved this country and told me I would love it too. I wanted to send her off where she was born, you know?”

“That’s an admirable thing to do,” He smiled at him, “I recently lost an old friend. We were estranged for quite some time, but I’m glad we were able to reconnect before he closed his eyes. I was visiting his grave earlier, next thing you know, I’m here.”

“Then the only thing that connects us is grief, it would seem. Though it fails to explain how we ended up here, together.”

An astute observation, but it didn’t help their circumstance any longer. He bit his thumb absentmindedly, was there really nothing that could explain where they were or how they got there?

Without the power of the Dresden Slate, there was no logical way for him to contact anyone for help. And in a room without windows or doors, there was no way for him to test how long they were inside it. How much time had pass in the outside world?

His brows knotted together as he got up from the futon. Dusting off his behind, he felt the floor shake and looked up to see their singular source of light swaying. His eyes widened in shock as they met the brown orbs of Law, who looked to him with understanding. The subtle vibrations of the floor could only mean one thing.

An earthquake.

He laughed nervously, “This is awfully inconvenient, though I suppose it can’t get any wor-”

The shaking suddenly became more aggressive, and the light above them flung itself off the wall. He could barely keep his own balance steady, gasping as he tumbled. Lucky for him, he was caught in the (notably) muscular arms of the large Law, who squeezed him tightly as the shaking continued. His cheeks flushed red.

“Thank you for that,” He said sheepishly, “I don’t make it a habit to fling myself into arms of strangers.”

Law smiled slyly, “That’s too bad then. I wouldn’t mind you being in my arms.”

His words were cut off by a cracking noise, glancing downwards a look of dread appeared on his face. The floor beneath them was cracking, a notable split in the grey tiles made his heart a little anxious. He squeezed his fingers tightly, burying his face into the fabric of Law’s shirt. He pouted – thoughts racing in his head as he thought of a way to escape.

He had to escape – he had to return to Kuroh and Neko, his beloved friends and live a fulfilling life with them. This young man, Law, had to escape to fulfil his grandmother’s wishes.

 **“This is awfully troublesome,”** a boyish voice echoed in the room, **“I didn’t expect an earthquake of all things!”**

“A voice?” Law questioned, “Where could it possibly be coming from?”

“What on earth is happening?”

**“Well, it’s fine. You’re all awake now, so I won’t put it off any longer. Three, two, one!”**

A bright flash – he couldn’t tell where it originated from, only that it was bright enough to make him wince as he closed his eyes in response. Law groaned as well – and then, he felt his body become weightless. That strange, familiar lightness – the weightlessness of defied gravity as it swallowed his body whole. It made him pause.

This was…it couldn’t have been.

“Isana Yashiro?” a familiarly cold voice called out to him, “Is that you?”

He opened his eyes, greeted by a mixture of familiar and new faces. They were all floating aimlessly, gathered together in a space that reminded him of a dark room. The only sources of lights were the ones emitting from the people themselves, a faint silver hue that surrounded them.

His eyes widened in surprise.

“Munakata-san, Fushimi-kun and Anna-chan too,” He said in surprise, “Do any of you have an idea what’s happening?”

“We thought you’d know,” Fushimi clicked his tongue, “Captain and I’ve been floating in this damn void for the better part of half-an-hour. We’re all being kept up the Silver Aura. You’re schtick.”

“Fushimi-kun’s assessment is right,” Munakata floated over to him, “You and the young man are the last to join us. Anna joined us about ten minutes ago, with those two young men.”

An awkward laugh escaped a young man with platinum blonde hair. His blue eyes shifted around nervously as he waved his fair hand. He was rather skinny; his school uniform was baggy on his thin frame.

“I, erm, the name is Yuhi Eiichi,” he said, “I have no idea where I am or what’s happening.”

“I second that,” a tired yet sultry voice replied, “Sato Hiroshi is the name. I was in my house when it happened.”

Hiroshi looked like belonged in HOMRA – raven-feathered hair with red-dyed tips, it suited his tanned slender face and green eyes quite well. His outfit was very “punk-rock” as Neko called it, with numerous spikes and several layers of black leather.

He smiled at the young men, “Adolf K.Weissman, but you can call me Shiro. I apologize for getting you all wrapped up in…whatever this is.”

“Someone’s coming!” Anna exclaimed as her red eyes glared into the distance, “Look out!”

**“How rude of you! I go out of my way to bring seven kings together and this is my welcome!”**

“Seven Kings?” Law questioned, “What are they talking about?”

**“Laurentius Kokujoji, Adolf K. Weissman, Kushina Anna, Munakata Reisi, Fushimi Saruhiko, Sato Hiroshi and Yuhi Eiichi – by the power of me, the Kingmaker, you have gathered! Worry not, my intentions are pure!”**

Munakata pushed his glasses, “If we are to believe your intentions are pure, then would it not be better to show yourself?”

The voice laughed, **“I suppose so! Let the fun begin!”**

As if on the cue of a magical carnival– the world around them became lit with multiple colours, specters that blurred the lines of supernatural and beautiful.

They danced elaborately in bursts of flowers and symbols, to the sounds of music playing distantly _somewhere._ He could only float there in awe, watching as the creatures made of light did cartwheels and fantastical jumps – in graciously trained focus. A ceremony of bright lights and colours, with specters blowing fire as one jumped through a hoop.

Anna’s expression soured, “This is pretty, but we still don’t know who you are.”

“I agree with the Loli,” Hiroshi groaned, “This is a pain. Can we finish already?”

 **“But I worked so hard on that – the grand festival to welcome the Kings! Oh, fine – I’ll stop! But only cause you lot are boring!”**

A loud clap – not quite like thunder, but something akin to it, ruptured in their ears and suddenly – the lights burst into nothingness. He finds it hard to believe they were there to begin with, but the remnants of embers floating around him tell another story. The silver aura that swallowed them began to fade too – and they were gently let down onto a grassy hill.

 **“Allow me to introduce myself formally,”** the boyish voice echoed from above, **“The ones before you had many names for me. Rex was the name I adored most.”**

The voice seemingly came from above them – he looked upwards to see a young boy floating in the air with a wide, childish grin. With his skin of chocolate, hair of grass and eyes of marble – he looked like a doll. A creature that didn’t belong in this world of theirs. He snapped his fingers, and his hair and eyes now golden and shining brightly.

 **“You who are the Seven Kings of this Earth,”** Rex said in an authoritative tone, **“You have gathered before the one who made you so. I am the Kingmaker.”**

A kaleidoscope of colours blurred before him, and it was then he knew. And the others around him knew too. They were no longer in "their" world. Wherever they were, this “Kingmaker” had absolute control of it.


End file.
